herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robo-Dog (PAW Partol)
Robo-Dog (also known as Robo-Pup) is a character from the Canadian cartoon PAW Patrol. He is a robotic dog invented by Ryder in the episode Pups Save Ryder's Robot, in which he went haywire through Adventure Bay after his antenna was accidentally damaged by Marshall. He later becomes the driver of the PAW Patrol's PAW Patroller, Air Patroller, Mission PAW Cruiser, and Sea Patroller, and makes appearances whenever the PAW Patrol needs one of these vehicles. Biography Robo-Dog first appeared in the episode Pups Save Ryder's Robot, where he was build by Ryder. When Marshall challenged Robo-Dog to a race, he stumbled and ended up falling onto him, damaging his antenna and causing him to go haywire and cause trouble through Adventure Bay. Ryder eventually managed to stop him by shutting him down. Thanks to a recycled antenna provided by Rocky, he was turned on again and was functioning normally. He is then shown playing with the other pups. At the end of the episode, Marshall dances with Robo-Dog and falls on him again after a tailspin, making everyone worried about his condition, but he and his antenna are not damaged, to everyone's relief. In the episode The New Pup, he has been upgraded to obey vocal commands and not need to be controlled with a remote anymore. A new PAW Patrol vehicle called the PAW Patroller is introduced, which Robo-Dog is the driver of. He uses it to transport the team to the South Pole to rescue Jake. In Pups Save the PAW Patroller, Robo-Dog helps the team regain control of the PAW Patroller after it was stolen by Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. In Pups Save the Polar Bears, Robo-Dog is called by Ryder to pick up him and the pups and carry Zuma's puphouse with the Air Patroller so they can go to the Arctic to help some polar bear cubs who are trapped on ice floes in open water. In Pups Save Daring Danny X, Robo-Dog is called by Ryder to transport him and the pups to Rattlesnake Canyon quickly to prevent Danny, who is going to attempt the dangerous stunt of jumping over the canyon on his motorbike, from hurting himself. In Pups in a Fix, Alex accidentally damages Robo-Dog by flying his toy plane into him, and it causes him to go around Adventure Bay sabotaging things, including the hair dryer in Katie's Pet Parlor, the Lookout's elevator and Cap'n Turbot's boat the Flounder. He was fixed by Ryder in the end. In Pups Save a Space Toy, after Marshall is accidentally taken into the aliens' flying saucer with the Space Alien's missing toy, Ryder calls Robo-Dog and the Air Patroller so that Skye and Chase can help him. In Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus, Robo-Dog takes Ryder, Rubble, and Zuma out to sea on a new vehicle called the Sea Patroller to rescue Cap'n Turbot from a giant octopus that is attacking his boat. Powers and abilities Robo-Dog has all the skills of the other PAW Patrol members, but improved. He is a skilled driver and pilot, as he drives the PAW Patroller, Air Patroller, Mission PAW Cruiser, and Sea Patroller. He also has the ability to fly very fast with the aid of jet boosters on his paws. In the episode Pups in a Fix, Robo-Dog gains the ability to "upgrade" various devices after he's repaired by Alex, although these upgrades only resulted in problems as they were the result of him having a malfunction. In the same episode, it is shown that his pup pack's arm is strong enough to toss a wrench through a metal door. He has quick reflexes, as shown when he caught all of the pup's food bowls from the air at the same time. He is able to dig faster than even Rubble. From the episode The New Pup onwards, Robo-Dog has been upgraded by Ryder to be able to obey vocal commands and to be able to function on his own without being remote-controlled. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Heroic Creation Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Rescuers Category:Neutral Good